1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, an adapter, and a receptacle, and more particularly to an electronic device, an adapter, and a receptacle adapted for a Universal Serial Bus (USB) specification.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, more and more manufacturers are investing in thin card-related product development and manufacturing. USB thin card products include the common Bluetooth module and the Global Positioning System (GPS) module, as well as the thin memory card equipped with a flash memory. Currently, the standard USB male plug and female receptacle exhibit a reliable connectivity due to a metallic outer shell design. However, thin cards are not equipped with the metallic outer casing. Accordingly, when thin cards purchased on the market today are plugged into a female receptacle, shaking typically results and causes a poor signal contact phenomenon.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional receptacle 10 of the USB 3.0 specification has a cavity height H10 of approximately 2.56 mm, and a body thickness of a thin card 20 is approximately 2 mm. After the thin card 20 is plugged into the cavity of the receptacle 10, since the body thickness H12 of the thin card 20 is smaller than the cavity height H10 of the receptacle 10, the thin card 20 would shake and disorient by using a spring 12 of the receptacle 10 as a fulcrum. As shown by a region A10 in FIG. 1, a solid contact cannot be made between a terminal 22 and a terminal 14 of the thin card 20, thus causing a break in signal transmission. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 1, the terminal 22 of the USB 3.0 thin card 20 is a spring type. When storing or carrying the thin card 20, the terminal 22 protruding from a surface of the thin card body comes easily into collision or friction with external objects, thereby causing accidental damages. On the other hand, changing the terminal 22 of the thin card 20 into a planar shape would also cause a contact issue, since the terminal 14 of the receptacle 10 is also planar and cannot contact the terminal 22 of the thin card 20.